Indefinate Infatuation
by PrayForTheFallen
Summary: When the group is joined by Sesshomaru and Rin no one expected love to bloom. Nor did they expect everything to happen the way it did. But, it was apparent that there was an INDEFIANATE INFATUATION. Rated M, Dominant Pairing: Sess Kag
1. New Companions

**_PrayForTheFallen: Alright I know that I have no finished Children's Intentions but I had to get this idea out. And I know that I put All In One Week on hold and I'm sorry. Either way this is Indefinite Infatuation. I don't know how many will read this but it is another Kagome Sesshomaru pairing. I will feature a good amount of songs in here. Mostly Cascada, Nickelback, Saliva and Sugar Cult will be used. Either way enjoy the first chapter and please review if you want me to continue this story._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**_Disclaimer: I officially announced that I own nothing but the plot. The plot alone is mine; everything else belongs to someone else._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**The sun is a sustaining star that is the very basis of the solar system. Although the earth is one hundred and fifty million kilometers away it still heats the sun. There are various uses for the suns' light. Some use it for energy; others for sun bathing and, the most common usage, people use it for light. In this particular instance the most common usage for the sun is, in fact, being used.**

**A group of travelers walked along a dirt road. The suns rays lit up their faces and made the day better. As the group six traveled further their happiness never once faded.**

**The day neared its end as the travelers' set up camp. **

**Here is where are story begins. **

"**But Kagome I'm not tired." Shippo, a fox kit, whined to his surrogate mother.**

**Kagome, the kit's surrogate mother, rolled her eyes and tucked the yawning child into her sleeping bag.**

**As the kit snuggled in she turned around to see her companions setting up camp. **

"**I'm going to take a bath." Kagome announced, grabbing her bag.**

**No one made any complaints, and if they had wanted to they didn't announce their complaint. **

**Kagome walked through the forest to the hot spring she had seen earlier. She loved the Feudal Era at night. The way the moonlight hit the water, the way the tree's swayed and, of course, the way the breeze wasn't too cold or too warm.**

**Kagome quickly looked around and disrobed, slipping into the hot spring with a pleasure filled sigh. She put up a small, weak barrier. Just enough strength was put into it to allow her to close her eyes and relax.**

**As she lay in the water, with her head leaning against the side, she knew of no greater pleasure. She knew she could not stay long so she relaxed for a few mesmerizing moments and then proceeded to wash her hair and body.**

**Using the products from her time she furthered the unique scent that was Kagome. The aroma of fresh rain and vanilla, the combination was lethal. **

**As she got out, dressed and took down the barrier she instantly knew something was out of place. She rushed quickly back to camp to find everyone there…everyone but InuYasha. The small sound made from above, accompanied by a soft glow, indicated to her where the hanyou had gone.**

**Kagome was used to it by now. She knew she was nothing to the hanyou, nothing but his locater of the Shikon No Tama. She was nothing but a naïve girl who had fallen in and out of love with him.**

**The hurt had withdrawn and the love had withered but she felt a small pain when he would leave to go see _her._ She knew there was nothing she could do and she knew that choosing to love him as a brother, rather then pursue her romantic love for him, was the best way to get over him. **

**Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag beside her kit and sighed in a mixture of emotions. The pain was small but relevant, the anger was there but irrelevant and then there was a cluster of other emotions that came with the territory of getting over your first love.**

**As she slipped into a dreamless sleep she knew tomorrow would be different, it always was when he left.**

**The sun awoke the sleeping beauty from her slumber. The hanyou was back and all was well, or so one would think from first glance.**

**Kagome stood up and stretched as her comrades awoke.**

**Sango, Kagome's best friend and trained demon slayer, smiled at Kagome and stretched as well. Miroku, Kagome's perverted monk friend, got up as well, attempting to touch Sango's rear. **

**Than there was InuYasha, the hanyou. He looked dazed and less aggravated than normal. Kagome knew only few things could put him a mood like that and she had a feeling that her assumption as to what had transpired the pervious night was correct.**

**She started to prepare breakfast, ramen as usual, and pushed her thoughts away for the time being. Shippo awoke at the smell off food and hopped onto Kagome's shoulders.**

"**Morning Shippo did you sleep well?" Kagome asked her kit.**

**Shippo nodded and took the first bowl of the cooked ramen. Everyone ate in a comfortable silence.**

"**We should get moving." Kagome offered.**

"**I quite agree Kagome; I feel we have lingered here to long." Miroku announced, letting his hand wonder.**

**Kagome slapped the perverted monk and continued to eat her meal. **

**The group set off after.**

"**Kagome, have you…" InuYasha started but was but off.**

"**West, three." Kagome replied.**

**InuYasha nodded and took the lead.**

**That's how it always went. He would disappear. He would come back. He would ask for any new leads. She would tell him. They wouldn't talk for the trip. And that's how it would go. Then they would fight. Then he would disappear and everything would start again. **

"**Are you alright?" Sango asked Kagome.**

"**Yeah, just a little tired." Kagome told her.**

"**I understand. But, look on the bright side, if we get the three jewel shards we should be ahead of the game and he can't complain." Sango offered.**

"**It's not the jewel shards I'm worried about." Kagome sighed, shaking her head.**

"**Then what's wrong?" Sango asked her.**

"**We're going west." Kagome told her.**

"**Oh, well, there's a chance we won't be 'caught'." Sango replied.**

"**There is a chance but it's very low. We can't afford to be attacked by him while we're trying to battle a three shard demon, it won't work." Kagome sighed again.**

"**I hear you but, we can hope." Sango replied.**

**Kagome nodded.**

**The two girls walked in silence for the next few moments.**

"**Your hair looks nice today Kagome, very shiny." Sango announced, breaking the silence with a comment that was completely random.**

"**Thanks Sango." Kagome replied, laughing a bit.**

**The two girls smiled and looked ahead. InuYasha was leading with Miroku beside him and Shippo on his shoulder.**

"**I think Shippo's exited." Sango announced.**

"**Yeah, but I don't want to get his hopes up." Kagome told her.**

"**Well if we do, in fact, run in to him he usually has Rin. At least while he and InuYasha are fighting they can get some play time in." Sango offered.**

"**Yeah, I suppose so. It's apparent that he knows we're going west." Kagome replied.**

"**Those two are so cute together." Sango chuckled.**

"**They really are." Kagome laughed as well.**

**The casual conversation continued with the two girls when Kagome suddenly got a shard aura.**

"**InuYasha, there's a shard coming towards us." Kagome announced.**

**Everyone got into a ready stance as a spider demon came at them.**

**Kagome released a sacred arrow at it and pierced it in between the eyes. The shard fell out as the demon fell to the ground dead.**

**Kagome's aim and bow and arrow skills had greatly improved but InuYasha was shocked that she could take down a demon in one shot. He scoffed at her and mumbled something that sounded like 'lucky shot'.**

**Kagome sighed and picked up the shard piece, purifying it and combining it with the hunk of jewel around her neck. **

**Sango congratulated Kagome on her great shot and smiled at the thought of having another jewel shard in their possession. **

"**Well that was a productive day." Kagome announced playfully in an official tone.**

"**Yes and you are one step closer to the grand prize." Sango laughed.**

**Kagome had bonded with Sango over the years. She had been there, in fact, for three years. She had grown as a person and shared her knowledge of certain things with her friends. She had finished high school and chose this era over her own, sealing the well. **

**Kagome and Sango had been sitting by the fire talking when they noticed InuYasha's presence was gone.**

**Sango said nothing but was inwardly disgusted. She knew where he went, she knew what he did and she knew that he was a jerk. She stayed with him on his hunt for the shards, only because of Kagome, but had lost all respect for him. **

**Kagome yawned and signaled that she was going to bed. As she climbed into the sleeping bag with Shippo she drifted into a dream filled sleep once again.**

**Kagome shot up in her sleeping bag the next morning. She was the first one up. She let out a shaky breath and wiped the sweat from her face. Her dream had been a nightmare. It's not that she wasn't used to having them but she knew what they meant.**

**There had always been a fifty fifty chance that her dreams would come true. And most of the time they did, that's why dreamless sleep was what Kagome liked. **

**The dream that she had endured made her want to cry. **

**She had foreseen a situation, per the norm. The situation itself wasn't the most horrible part it was the thought of it. Someone had been in a life or death situation with the three sharded demon and she didn't know what would happen but she had a feeling it wasn't good. **

**Kagome got up and quietly snuck off to a stream nearby to splash some water on her face. As she did she noticed that she wasn't alone.**

"**Kagome-Chan!" An exited Rin exclaimed coming and hugging her.**

'**Damn it.' Kagome thought.**

"**Hello Rin, you're not out here by yourself are you?" Kagome asked.**

"**Indeed she is not." Sesshomaru icy voice announced. **

**Kagome couldn't help but have tingling sensation spread up her spine. As much as she hated it the fact that a person's voice could be filled so much ice was exciting. He made her feel like she had just been hit with a snowball in the morning of a humid day. **

**Rin ran off as Kagome stood up.**

"**What is your purpose of being in the west wench?" Sesshomaru demanded.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes, his arrogance made her want to slap him.**

"**Oh great and mighty lord I am extremely sorry for trespassing to find the same shards as the notorious Naraku and attempting to stop him. Please do not let me proceed and instead kill me now." Kagome replied sarcastically.**

**Sesshomaru growled menacingly at her lack of respect and mockery yet found that it was somewhat appealing. All around him usually walked on pins and needles while she let her emotions show.**

"**Kagome-Chan is Shippo-kun here?" Rin asked Kagome.**

"**Yeah, do you want to see him?" Kagome asked her.**

**Rin cheered and followed Kagome back to her camp. The first thing Kagome noticed was that InuYasha wasn't back yet, which was odd and somewhat appealing.**

"**Rin!" Shippo announced running over and began to play with her.**

**Sango and Miroku eyes Sesshomaru but did nothing, they were on his lands after all.**

**Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes near the children, who were a few feet away. Shippo had jumped away when the light of a wind scar came through the bushes. Kagome dove for Rin and rolled her out of harm's way. InuYasha burst through the bushes and noticed that he had inflicted a small wound to Kagome's arm.**

**Kagome was so angry she started to glow, her wounds healing instantly.**

"**What nerve you have! You disappear and then return, attacking blindly and have your stupid attack aimed for a child. Who the hell do you think you are InuYasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled.**

**InuYasha landed so hard on the ground he was knocked unconscious. Kagome was furious. She had been angry like this before and she didn't like her. Her miko abilities told her to purify everything and it took her a lot to suppress the urge.**

**Shippo ushered Rin away to play as Kagome turned and walked into the woods.**

**Sesshomaru had watched the scene unfold and didn't know what to make of it.**

"**Does this happen often?" Sesshomaru asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.**

"**InuYasha disappearing happens very often. Kagome getting that angry and storming off, well that doesn't happen on a regular basis. It would be best to leave her be for a bit." Sango announced.**

**She noticed that Sesshomaru had left after she had said the part after Kagome and sighed. **

**Miroku and Sango looked at each other than down at the ground, no pity for the hanyou relevant.**

**Kagome was walking at a regular pace and looking down at the ground, angry at everything. She was angry at InuYasha for everything, she was angry for loosing it in front of Rin and Sesshomaru and she was angry that she had let that happen in the first place.**

**She was so angry and preoccupied with the ground that she hadn't noticed Sesshomaru's presence until she had walked right into him and fell back on her ass.**

**She looked up with a glare but softened her gaze when she saw it was Sesshomaru, which made him wonder.**

**She got up and dusted herself off.**

"**What do you need Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him casually.**

"**I have come to inform you that I will be joining your little group. I too, indeed, wish to defeat Naraku, I have not forgotten what he has done to Rin and I have not forgotten what he has done to me. I know that the hanyou will not agree but it is not his choice." Sesshomaru announced.**

**Kagome really didn't care at the moment. Her brain had processed what he had said and, being a logical thinker, she knew that he would be a good asset to the group. **

"**Will Rin be staying as well? It would be in best interest to permit her too." Kagome asked him.**

"**Yes she will be staying." Sesshomaru replied.**

"**Than I have no reasons why you shouldn't be permitted to join us. Although you have attempted to kill us in the past, as has InuYasha done to you, I know that we can overcome that to defeat a common enemy." Kagome told him.**

**Sesshomaru was intrigued by her intelligence. He rarely heard females, demoness' and humans alike, speak with such intelligence.**

"**Is there anything else I may assist you with?" Kagome asked him, now calmer than ever.**

"**No I do not need to be assisted in anything." Sesshomaru replied.**

**Kagome nodded and turned back, intending to go back to camp.**

**Oddly enough Sesshomaru decided that it would be in his best interest to return back to the camp as well so he allowed himself to walk beside a human.**

**Kagome was so caught up in her own thoughts; it was like she had spaced out and she didn't even notice Sesshomaru walking beside her. But he noticed her. He noticed the way the sun reflected off her hair and how her eyes sparkled when she was deep in thought. He scolded himself for noticing such things but knew it meant nothing. At least he thought it meant nothing.**

**The two walked into camp to find an unconscious monk, an angry Sango and no InuYasha.**

"**He came too a few minutes after you left. He was angry and left, he said he wouldn't be back till tomorrow and to be ready to move." Sango sighed.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed slightly, joined by Sango. They always laughed when InuYasha left out of anger.**

**Sesshomaru also noted that Kagome's laugh was nice, unlike Sango's small chuckle.**

**Sango and Kagome stopped laughing and looked at each other, both realizing everything at the same time. **

**If Sesshomaru stayed, which Sango thought he would, camp life would be interesting. Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru, noticing the slight sparkle in his eyes that vanished when he noticed her looking at him.**

**Yes, interesting indeed.**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**_PrayForTheFallen: Well that was the first chapter. The chapter I had planned went a different way but I know I can just put it into chapter two. Either way review guys if you want more. Lots of love to you all._**


	2. Dreams Do Come True

**_PrayForTheFallen: Well I'm back. I should have been studying for my exams but instead I decided to update II again, laugh. Either way this is a forewarning, this chapter is short by a bit. I can't add anything else without it contradicting my plans for the next chapter. Unfourtunatly I have no time to edit this as accurately as I did the first chapter so please don't point out every little mistake and try to enjoy it. So yeah, here is it._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The soul thing that I own is the plot, all else belongs to another._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

_**Review Response**_

**_Blueyesangel1186 I dedicate this chapter to you and hope that you enjoy and I really liked you review, it made me smile. I hope that this is soon enough to preserve your sanity!_**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**The day had progressed once again into night. Kagome had unrolled another sleeping bag for Rin beside her and Shippo's, although Kagome had a feeling that the three would end up sleeping with each other.**

"**Come on Shippo, get to bed." Kagome called.**

"**Indeed Rin you should rest as well." Sesshomaru announced.**

**The two kids jumped into the one sleeping bag and looked at Kagome.**

"**Can we have a story Kagome-Chan?" Rin asked her.**

"**No Kagome I want a song." Shippo wined.**

**Kagome had to stifle laughter as the two argued. She really wouldn't mind not doing either. She had only ever sung to Shippo alone, when they were bathing. **

**The two had stopped arguing and asked her to sing a song. Kagome inwardly sighed and tried to think of something.**

"**What about that nick-e-al song?" Shippo asked her. **

**Kagome knew what song he was talking about. She had sung him Nickelback once and he had fallen in love with it. She rarely used her mp3 player, even though the batteries wouldn't die, they became permanently charged when she had brought them through the well.**

**Kagome started to hum the melody and started to sing softly.**

"**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too Late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know  
you know, you know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**and you'll never go**  
**Stop breathing if**  
**I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask**  
**Last chance for one last dance**  
**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**  
**All of hell to hold your hand**  
**I'd give it all**  
**I'd give for us**  
**Give anything but I won't give up**  
**'Cause you know,**  
**you know, you know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**  
**and you'll never go**  
**Stop breathing if**  
**I don't see you anymore**

**So far away**  
**Been far away for far too long**  
**So far away**  
**Been far away for far too long**  
**But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted**  
**I wanted you to stay**  
**'Cause I needed**  
**I need to hear you say**  
**That I love you**  
**I have loved you all along**  
**And I forgive you**  
**For being away for far too long**  
**So keep breathing**  
**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
**Believe it**  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
**Keep breathing**  
**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**  
**Believe it**  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
**Keep breathing**  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go**  
**Keep breathing**  
**Hold on to me and, never let me go"**

**Kagome sang, finishing with a soft note. She sighed and stood up. She turned around to see that she had, in fact, sang everyone to sleep.**

**She smiled when she looked at the dormant Sesshomaru. He looked so peaceful, so angelic and it made him look, almost, human. **

**Kagome sighed, she wasn't tired.**

**She crept away quietly. She walked for a few minutes before she found a small field with a perfect view of the stars.**

**She laid down on the soft grass and put her hands under her head. She looked up at the beautiful night sky. She loved the feudal era's view. There was hardly any pollution so the stars came out bright and brilliant.**

**She continued to gaze up when she was joined by another presence. Neither said a word, the silence was beautiful.**

"**Its beautiful out here." Kagome sighed after a long silence.**

"**Indeed it is." Sesshomaru replied.**

**Kagome felt slightly awkward in Sesshomaru's presence. She stood up and started towards camp without saying a word.**

**Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her.**

"**It's rude to leave without saying you're departure." Sesshomaru told her, molten meeting ice blue.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry great and powerful lord. I wish to return o camp to get some sleep do you have something against that?" Kagome asked him. **

"**If you were anyone else you would be dead right now." Sesshomaru growled.**

"**Then why am I not?" Kagome asked him, catching him off guard.**

**She walked around him and walked back to camp.**

"**Indeed, why have I not rid myself of your sarcasm?" Sesshomaru asked the wind.**

"**What are you still doing here?" InuYasha asked Sesshomaru emerging from the shadows.**

"**I have informed the wench that I will be joining you to defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru told him.**

"**And who said you could?" InuYasha demanded.**

"**_She_ did." Sesshomaru told him.**

**InuYasha starred at his brother as he walked off.**

**Sesshomaru returned to camp. InuYasha was behind him and appeared minutes after he did. They both looked down at the slumbering Kagome. Sesshomaru had the slightest hint of curiosity in his eye. InuYasha had unreadable emotions, confused on how to handle everything. **

**They both gave one last look at the slumbering beauty and each took a tree to sleep in. **

**InuYasha feel asleep almost instantly while Sesshomaru stayed awake. Being that he was a full demon he could go for days without sleep if he wished. He watched Kagome in her sleep. She looked like an angel…for a human.**

'**For what reason does she intrigue me?' Sesshomaru wondered.**

**Sesshomaru finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**Kagome shoot up in her sleeping bag panting again. The dream was different. Now before the person got hit there was a brilliant flash of light. But what was it and what did it mean?**

**Kagome stood up and noticed InuYasha sleep and Sesshomaru watching her. She ignored it and went to splash water on her face. Her head was pounding. She was used to dreams but to have them so powerfully inclined? Never once had they caused her pain, until now. She sat by the bank and looked into the water. There were bags under her eyes and she was pale. She went to stand but failed.**

**She tried once more before she kneeled over and her stomach gave out. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She washed out her mouth and made it back to camp, collapsing once there. **

**Her headache had become near unbearable and her stomach felt like it would give out again. **

**Sesshomaru and InuYasha were instantly at her side. Although the previous days' happenings InuYasha was concerned.**

"**Kagome what's wrong?" InuYasha asked her.**

"**I…I don't know." Kagome told him, holding her head in an attempt to get it stop pounding.**

"**Is Kagome-Chan alright?" Rin asked, on the verge of crying.**

**Shippo tagged Rin and started running away, distracting her.**

"**There's a town up ahead, I'll go see if there's a medic or something." InuYasha announced.**

"**We'll come with you." Sango announced, Miroku standing behind her.**

**InuYasha nodded and the three set off.**

**Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. Her body was shaking and she looked horrible.**

**He reached behind her and maneuvered himself so her back was to his chest.**

"**What are you…?" Kagome started but was cut off.**

"**Quiet." Sesshomaru replied.**

**He moved her hands away from her temples and replaced them with his.**

**Oddly enough he started to rub them and it soothed them more than hers had. She relaxed against him and let him continue to massage her temples until she fell into a blissful, uneventful state of unconsciousness. **

**Sesshomaru knew that the position would shock everyone but he had, for some reason, felt horrible when he had seen her in such a weakened state.**

**He ran a clawed finger through her hair, knowing no one was watching, and inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla and rain. **

**He sat with her in his lap until she started to shake again, obviously experiencing something unconsciously.**

**He shook her and she woke up, fright lacing her beautiful eyes. **

"**What is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**I keep…I keep seeing things. The demon and the shards and the attack and the person who can't get out of the way and the white light." Kagome told him frantically trying not to break down. "I can hear the screaming." **

**Kagome had never experienced anything so terrible. She only ever had dreams about finding the demons or defeating the demons. She had never had such a troublesome dream. **

**She didn't care if she looked weak she started to cry. Her soul was being put to the test and it was going to break. She was strong but how strong was she really? Could her soul really take this much of a beating?**

**For some reason she felt Sesshomaru trying to calm her, sooth her and it made her feel weaker and more pathetic. She forced herself to stop crying.**

**She stood up briskly and looked around.**

"**It's coming." Kagome announced.**

"**What is coming?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**The three shard demon." Kagome announced.**

**The two adults took off towards the children, Sesshomaru beating her by a long shot.**

**Kagome seen the scorpion demon coming from across the field. In an instant the demon was beside her. **

**Kagome heard a scream, and watched as, like in her dream, the tail, ready with poison, swung he way. She had no defense, no way to escape. She screamed and saw a bright light.**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**_PrayForTheFallen: Well that's it. I'll try and update ASAP but I do work from tomorrow till Sunday, and I should be using that time to study for my exams. Either way enjoy the first two chapters and expect the unexpected._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**_Song Featured: Far Away by Nickelback (Also recently featured in Children's Intentions)_**


	3. Castle

**_PrayForTheFallen: Greetings readers. I decided to update again because I know I probably won't be able to for the nest few days. Unfortunately I am working all this weekend and I have to study for my geography exam. I am going to try and update again, I have enough time right now to start the fourth chapter before I go to work. Either way I hope you all enjoy the chapter._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Keene, who is a character._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

_**Review Responses**_

**_Seshhomaru's babe: Getting hunted bad._**

**_Apollo Artemis: Yay I made Shigure proud, laugh. Thanks for doing the mentioning thing girlie. To all who read this review response, Apollo Artemis is a great writer of InuYasha Kagome pairings! No comment on the stupidity part and thanks I completely bombed that section…in case anyone's wondering yes we do know each other. _**

**_Always Smiling: Oh yeah, forgiveness!_**

**_Inugrldemon: I don't mean to be rude or anything but no. I like the way my writing is. I have always used verdana bold in stories and I am deeply troubled to inform you that I will not change it. As for it getting annoying, I don't like when the text is unbolded, that's annoying for me, I guess it depends what your preference is. _**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**The white light clouded Kagome's vision as she fell unconscious. Had she been hit? Was she dead? Was everyone else alright?**

**The darkness that surrounded Kagome's subconscious seemed appealing. She opened her eyes to the dark and felt her eyes adjust. **

"**Where am I?" Kagome asked the dark, not that she expected an answer.**

"**You are in your own subconscious." A voice answered, startling Kagome.**

"**Who said that?" Kagome asked the darkness.**

**A bright pink light appeared in front of her. It resembled the form of a woman. **

"**Midoriko?" Kagome asked it.**

**Kagome knew very little about the ancient priestess. She knew she had been linked to the jewel's history and she knew that Midorko's soul was joined to the Shikon no tama.**

"**It is I child." Midoriko told her, smiling at the baffled Kagome.**

**Kagome was thoroughly confused. What was she doing here? What did she want with her?**

"**Your subconscious has brought you here, as have I. It is a great test to foresee someone's demise." Midoriko informed Kagome.**

"**So am I dead?" Kagome asked the priestess.**

"**No, you are not dead. You were saved. The white light you seen was not the heavens, nor was it death. It was your savior, the one you own your life to." Midoriko told her.**

"**I understand. So if I am not dead then for what purpose am I here?" Kagome asked her.**

"**I wish to inform you of some things." Midoriko started. "I know of the recent troubles you have had with one hanyou InuYasha. I also know of the troubles you are having with the lord of the west. Your heart is pure and your soul is untainted but love can not be avoided. Your love for InuYasha is nothing and you need to let it go. The strain on your soul is becoming too much for you to handle on your own. Look for the one who can change that, who can heal the wounds the hanyou has made. Most importantly, though, I come to bear a warning. You are a risk to yourself. You do not know how to defend yourself properly. You need to learn how to wield a sword and how to use your powers for attacking better. Otherwise, your permanent demise will be your own doing."**

**With that being said the great priestess faded to a soft pink glow then disappeared.**

**Kagome felt herself, as well, fading back to consciousness. She had taken to heart everything Midoriko had said and knew that she should follow the advice.**

**As her soul started to return to her body her eyes started to flutter open.**

**She opened her eyes to find herself alone, in a room, on a bed. She had no idea where she was. She sat up and noticed that she had no wounds on her.**

**She heard a rustle come from the doorway and watched as an old demon walked in. He turned to look at Kagome and jumped when he seen her awake.**

"**My child, how do you fair? For what amount of time have you been awake?" The demon asked her, rushing to her side.**

"**I'm…uhh...fine and I just woke up." Kagome replied. **

**The demon looked at her and then clicked his tongue.**

"**How very rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Keene, Lord Sesshomaru's personal healer." The demon now known as Keene told her.**

"**Speaking of Sesshomaru, where am I?" Kagome asked, picking up Sesshomaru as a hint of her whereabouts.**

"**You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. I must go find him; he has requested to know when you have awoken." Keene replied.**

**He rushed off before Kagome could say anything else.**

**Kagome sighed and fell back on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to think things through. She opened them again and heard footsteps coming towards her at a fast pace.**

**The door opened as she sat up. InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Keene entered all at once.**

"**Kagome, you're finally awake, it took you long enough." InuYasha told her, aggravated.**

"**Don't start InuYasha." Kagome snapped, noting the aggravation in her voice.**

"**How can I not? You've been out for days! Days we should have been looking for shards!" InuYasha yelled at her.**

"**If you think I'm so horrible why don't you go find them yourself!" Kagome demanded, standing up off the bed.**

"**It would help! At least if Kikyo was the one with us we would have found more by now!" InuYasha yelled, instantly regretting it.**

**Kagome was hit hard. She knew that InuYasha thought higher of Kikyo than her but to insult her like that hurt her more than he would ever know.**

"**Kagome I'm sorry." InuYasha attempted.**

"**No, you're not. Why don't you just go?" Kagome asked him, her calmness making InuYasha feel worse. **

**InuYasha turned and left, ashamed and somewhat relieved. He had wanted Kikyo to join the group, was that an invitation for him to invite her? InuYasha took it as that and ran off to find her.**

**Kagome sat back down on the bed and looked at the wall, sighing.**

**Neither demon said anything.**

"**You wanted to see me when I awoke?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, looking at him.**

"**Indeed." Sesshomaru replied, dismissing Keene.**

**Sesshomaru waited until Keene was gone to continue speaking.**

"**Keene has informed me that you are unharmed." Sesshomaru announced.**

"**Speaking of unharmed…who saved me?" Kagome asked him.**

"**I saved you." Sesshomaru told her.**

**Kagome was shocked, why would he save her?**

"**Well…uhh…thank you." Kagome replied, not quite sure what to make of it.**

**Sesshomaru nodded and fell silent.**

**The silence was held for a few minutes before Kagome broke it.**

"**What now?" Kagome asked him quietly.**

"**I am unable to answer that question. Perhaps it would be best for you to decide." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**Well…if you don't mind. I need to train before we go back out. I'll ask Sango to…" Kagome cut off.**

"**No." Sesshomaru announced.**

"**No?" Kagome asked.**

"**No, your demon hunter friend will not train you. If you want to be trained you will be trained by me and mine." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**Uhh...okay." Kagome replied, not in the mood for arguing.**

**Sesshomaru nodded.**

"**If you feel well enough I will take you to your room." Sesshomaru told her.**

**Kagome nodded and stood up. She stood up and little to fast and ended up falling onto Sesshomaru, who caught her.**

"**Sorry." Kagome apologized, blushing furiously.**

**Sesshomaru nodded and turned away, intending not to look at her. Kagome felt like an idiot. As she walked behind Sesshomaru she looked at the ground and thought. Before they knew it they were in the west wing and she had walked into him.**

"**Sorry, my coordination needs some work." Kagome laughed nervously.**

**She saw the sides of his lips quirk up slightly.**

"**The children have requested that your room be across from theirs, they are seemingly inseparable. Your comrades are in the eastern wing, the guest wing. There is a hot springs attached to the room that is also connected to mine. Do not enter my room unless given permission or knock before. Dinner will be soon, I will send someone to come and retrieve you." Sesshomaru told her.**

"**Yes sir." Kagome replied, saluting him and opening the door. She looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru."**

**Kagome shut the door behind her and gasped, not knowing that Sesshomaru had heard her.**

**The room was done in silver and dark blue. It was the most beautiful room Kagome had ever seen. It was huge as well. She had a large four poster bed, a vanity and lots of other furniture.**

"**He really does know how to impress a lady." Kagome chuckled, not knowing that Sesshomaru was still outside the door with a smirk on his face.**

**Kagome seen her bag and practically dived for it. She opened it up and smiled, everything was there. **

**She looked at the door to the hot springs and walked over to open it. She did and smiled when she seen the springs.**

**There were six pools all linked together. They ranged from slightly cold to hot. Kagome smiled as she felt the water to the closest one to her. It was probably the second hottest one but she would have to look for the hottest later. **

**Kagome undressed and slipped into the water with her bag by her. She sighed in pleasure as the hot water hit and soothed her skin. **

**She closed her eyes and relaxed.**

**Kagome thought about everything. Midoriko was right. Kagome had to let her love for InuYasha go for completely. She couldn't let him affect her anymore and she needed to move on. She also had to work on her fighting skills.**

**That's when the thought hit her. If she was training with Sesshomaru she was bound to get hurt, trained well, but hurt. She groaned as she anticipated the pain she would be in.**

**She reached for her bag and maneuvered to the bottom to get her mp3 player. It had been a long time since she had used it and she knew she would get back into the habit of using it all the time.**

**She put the headphones in and scanned the numerous songs, genres and artists. Oddly enough she picked the song 'Behind the Crimson Door' by HIM.**

**She closed her eyes and let the song relax her.**

_**Covered the carcass of time with flowers  
To send the scent of blame to the grave  
Set the darkest thoughts on fire  
And watched the ashes climb to Heaven's gates**_

We hide behind the crimson door  
While the summer is killed by the fall  
Alive behind the crimson door  
While the winter sings:  
"Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me)  
"Your love will be the death of me"

Death served wine for lovers  
Brought from the world where devils reign  
And intoxicated angels with sorrow  
They witnessed in the eyes of their slaves

We hide behind the crimson door  
While the summer is killed by the fall  
Alive behind the crimson door  
While the winter sings:  
"Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me)  
"Your love will be the death of me"

We hide behind the crimson door  
While the summer is killed by the fall  
Alive behind the crimson door  
while the winter sings:  
"Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me)  
"Your love will be the death of me"

We hide behind the crimson door  
While the summer is killed by the fall  
Alive behind the crimson door  
while the winter sings:  
"Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me)  
"Your love will be the death of me"

We hide behind the crimson door  
We hide behind the crimson door  
We hide behind the crimson door  
We hide behind the crimson door

**Kagome smiled slightly. The song had been a good one. The line 'Your love will be the death of me' really struck home and she knew that's what would eventually happen with her.**

**She got out of the spring and dried off. She noted that the sun was setting and quickly got dressed.**

**She threw on a pair of jeans from her bag and a loose fitting black shirt. She tied her hair up in a loose bun and looked in the mirror.**

**She didn't look bad, although she could have looked nicer, seeing how nice the castle was. She also noted that she wasn't really that hungry and didn't feel like going to eat dinner.**

**As if on cue a knock on the door pulled Kagome from her thoughts.**

**She walked over to the door and opened it.**

"**My lord has requested your presence for dinner my lady." The servant told her.**

"**Can you please tell Sesshomaru that I must humbly decline his invitation?" Kagome asked the servant.**

"**My lord will not be pleased." The servant told Kagome.**

"**If he gets upset tell him to come see me." Kagome replied.**

**The servant nodded and bowed slightly, scurrying off down the hall.**

'**Nice going Kags, piss off Sesshomaru and see how long it takes him to kill you.' Kagome thought, retreating inside her room and closing the door.**

**She reached for her mp3 player again and scanned through the songs. **

**She pressed play and lay down on her bed.**

_**Something's gotta change again**_

_**I'm losing, my inspirations hone, oh no oh no**_

_**Seeing through some different eyes**_

_**I can't find, my medications failed, again again**_

_**I can feel a change**_

_**I can feel, can you feel it**_

_**See it on the street watching heat from the pavement**_

_**Cause' I'm here, ready to take it all here**_

_**Everything's feeling unclear**_

_**I wish it was raining**_

_**Cause I hate every beautiful day**_

_**Faces in the crowd**_

_**Fake smiled for miles**_

_**My imitations wrong of them again**_

_**Trapped inside this cheap hotel**_

_**Bored as hell turning the channels 'round**_

_**In my head**_

_**In my bed**_

_**I can feel a change**_

_**I can feel, can you feel it**_

_**See it on the street watching heat from the pavement**_

_**Cause' I'm here, ready to take it all here**_

_**Everything's feeling unclear**_

_**I wish it was raining**_

_**Cause I hate every beautiful day**_

_**I can feel a change**_

_**I can feel, can you feel it**_

_**See it on the street watching heat from the pavement**_

_**I can feel a change**_

_**I can feel, can you feel it**_

_**I'm not the same, not the same lost my feeling**_

_**All I know I'll never know**_

_**All I know I'll never know**_

_**Cause I'm here, ready to take it all here**_

_**Everything's feeling unclear**_

_**I wish it was raining**_

_**Cause I hate every beautiful day**_

_**Every beautiful day**_

_**Every beautiful day**_

_**Every beautiful day**_

**Kagome sighed as she felt a not-so-happy aura heading towards her room. She took off the headphones and waited for him.**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**_PrayForTheFallen: Damn! That chapter went longer than I expected, not that I'm complaining. I would like to formally address the fact that HIM's song 'Behind the Crimson Door' is on their latest CD and wouldn't be on Kagome's mp3 player if she didn't still travel to her era but I really like the song and wanted to use it. Either way, have a nice day and lots of love to you all._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

_**Song's Featured**_

_**Behind the Crimson Door – HIM (First song)**_

_**Hate Every Beautiful Day – Sugarcult (second song)**_


	4. PLease please please read this

Dear readers,

Wow it's been a while. I know, you're probably thinking 'alright you have so much to explain.' And I know that's how it is. You see I can explain. I just recently got my creative spirit back, my dad hasn't been in the hospital again and he seems to be doing better so I do believe I can come back to writing. I will be updating very very soon. I am going camping where I will be contemplating revising all chapters and all stories. Please just hang in for a few more days I will have an update. Another thing is that all revised stories will be going on my new account of little.winter.fox as soon as possible. Thank you.

Thank you.


End file.
